You Leave Me (RePost-ReEdit)
by BerRyzal
Summary: Ketika kau merasakan cinta yang benar-benar cinta. Dan disaat yang bersamaan kau menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia meninggalkanmu. Review please... RePost, Re-Edit! (A/n silahkan di baca A/n- di pembuka FF ini ) Happy Reading!


**YOU LEAVE ME!**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Genre : Angst, AU, OOC**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) :**** Repost!**** No war! No magic! And No Hogwarts!**

**Boys Love! **

**(Boy x Boy)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxoxoXOXOXOxoxoxo**

(A/n : Ini Repost :) Aku cuma ubah diksi disana-sini, dan beberpa tambahan scene. Buat yang sudah baca, silahkan dibaca lagi *maunya* )

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimana mungkin?

Dengan begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan janji itu dan dengan mudahnya kau mengingkarinya.

Kau benar-benar membuatku terpukul! tenggelam dalam perasaan yang benar-benar membuatku kalut.

Sakit!

Ayolah Mr. Malfoy! Bangun dan lihatlah aku.

Kau tidak akan membiarkanku terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena kehilanganmu, 'kan?

Dan tidak akan membiarkanku membasahi 'rumah' terakhirmu, 'kan?

Ayo bangun, kenapa kau masih membiarkanku membasahimu dengan tangisku?

Kenapa kau tidak segera bangun dan memelukku seerat mungkin?

**.**

**.**

Dalam keadaan linglung, kuangkat wajahku menatap gundukan-bangunan kecil-yang menggembul keluar dengan ukiran beberapa tulisan di atasnya.

Saat kusadari bahwa aku berada disebuah tempat 'peristirahatan' terakhir, kembali aku menelungkupkan wajahku di atas bangunan yang sama.

Hangat.

Basah.

Dan tanah sialan ini mengingatkanku akan pelukanmu,

...hangat.

Kugigit bibirku sekuat mungkin agar tidak menjerit saat kenangan pahit itu berputar bagai film di dalam pikiranku.

**xoxoxoXOXOXOxoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No!" _tegasnya, "_I'll be allright, don't worry about me._" dengan wajah angkuh—seperti biasanya, dia, Draco Malfoy—kekasihku, mengatakan itu. Dan apa ia tidak befirikir? begitu mudahnya ia bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku tak sanggup menahan.

Setetes demi tetes air mata yang berusaha aku tahan—akhirnya mengalahkan perisaiku—mulai membasahi pipiku.

Dia—kekasihku yang bernama Draco Malfoy pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku membuat aku menangis seperti ini. Bahkan dengan gigitan yang sangat keras di bibirku sebagai perisai yang aku rasa cukup kuat tak juga membuatku berhenti menangis—tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Rasa asin, anyir dan besi karat memenuhi bibirku membuatku mual. Perutku berisi kupu-kupu sekarang.

Tangannya yang terpasang selang-selang—yang sama sekali tak kumengerti—menyapu pipiku yang basah oleh air mata, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang pertama kali aku sadari, bahwa senyum dan apapun bagian dari tubuhnya membuatku benar-benar— beruntung bisa memilikinya bahkan menikmatinya setiap frtik jika aku mau.

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku menengadah ke atas untuk menghindari tatapan mata kelabu miliknya dan mengalihkan pandanganku menatap ruang serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang kubenci—masih mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutku yang kosong.

Aku ingin muntah tapi apa yang aku muntahkan? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak benar-benar mengisi perutku, beruntunglah aku tidak mengisinya paling tidak itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman daripada aku memuntahkan isi perutku di depannya.

Draco mengusap pipiku, lembut, hangat. "Kau menangis karena apa, _love_? _Stop it_! Kau membuatku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih jika air mata itu untukku." Draco terkekeh. "Dan perlihatkan aku kilau emerald mu—lagi! Kumohon!" pinta Draco. Aku tertawa miris sambil menggenggam tangannya— yang dingin dan lebih pucat—yang berada di pipiku.

"Tidak ughhm—bagaimana mmungkhhin a…aku bisa tenang…j-j..ika penyakit sialan it—" terbata-bata dan selalu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku, itulah ekspressi ku jika membicarakan masalah ini.

Dengan tanggap kata-kataku terpotong saat ia memberiku isyarat untuk diam.

Aku bersyukur akan hal itu dan segera membuang muka lagi dari tatapan mata kelabu miliknya yang tajam menuntut tapi penuh cinta—membuatku sekali lagi bersyukur bisa menjadi miliknya.

Aku tak sanggup menatap mata kelabunya yang sekarang menghitam.

Membuatku ingin segera berteriak histeris dimana dulunya mata itu sangat indah. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Dan rambut platinum miliknya yang sudah hampir botak karena penyakit yang di deritanya tiga tahun lalu.

Kanker darah atau lebih familiarnya Leukimia.

Penyebab kerusakan semua mimpi indahku bersamanya hancur.

Tidak bersisa—

hanya dengan rasa saling mencintai dan mengisi sekarang.

Perlukah aku bersyukur untuk itu? Kurasa tidak! Terlalu kejam!

Draco menggeleng. "Ussshhh, kau selalu meyakinkanku kalau suatu saat aku pasti sembuh, _love_." Tiga tahun? Aku mendesah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan kuharap aku tidak menyuarakan pikirannku.

Ia memandangku dengan memperlihatkan gurat tipis di permukaan bibirnya dan menarik bibirnya ke atas kemudian membukanya lagi. "Dan—berapa kali aku harus bilang? Dengan kau, hanya kau Harry…di sampingku, itu sudah cukup." Aku terisak. "Aku bahkan rela penyakit ini menggerogotiku seumur hidup jika dibayar dengan kau selalu berada di sampingku, disisiku, dan mengisi relungku. Didalam sini." Ia membawa tanganku menyentuh dadanya. Aku semakin kuat menggigit bibirku "Karena… kau satu-satunya obatku, _love._" senyum itu lagi. Aku membuang muka, menggigit bibir—sesakit mungkin—dan memeluknya sedetik kemudian. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget, saat aku menubrukkan tubuhku ke dadanya.

Memeluknya agar tidak melihatku secengeng dan selemah ini. Detik berikutnya bahunya segera basah karena air mataku

"ughhh…" lenguhnya pelan, seperti biasa tangan dingin itu menyapu rambutku dan mengusapnya. Lembut. Hangat. "_L__ove_? bisa kau membawaku ke taman?" aku melepaskan pelukanku yang erat dan aku yakin aku—selama aku memeluknya—membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Aku menatapnya sambil memperlihatkan ekspressi tidak setuju. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika membenci _puppy eyes_ itu, bola mata kelabu yang benar-benar membuatku luluh.

Dengan hanya tatapannya saja, hanya menatapku.

Aku bisa membaca ada sirat penasaran dan ingin tahu disana.

Aku mengangguk.

**xoxoxoXOXOXOxoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya yang masih kokoh. Legangannya mencengkram pinggangku membuatku benar-benar hangat, aku menyunggingkan senyumku—senyum terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, dan hanya untuknya.

"Tidak! Kita akan tinggal di dalam rumah yang sangat indah, _love_. Saat aku pulang kau akan menyambutku dan aku harap kau memperlihatkan senyummu yang seperti sekarang ini untukku. Saat kita tinggal bersama suatu saat…nanti." aku mengalungkan tanganku di pinggangnya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya—memindahkan tangannya ke bahuku, aku memeluknya erat-erat mencari kehangatan yang benar-benar kehangatan yang aku butuhkan

Dan aku menemukannya, saat aku bersamanya.

Kekasihku—

Draco Malfoy.

_The sweetest dream ever! Isn't?_

Dan entah kenapa, sebagian tubuhku beraksi saat aku berusaha membayangkannya.

Masa depan kami.

"Dan kita akan selalu bersama, tanpa ada yang menganggu kita lagi, kita akan hidup bahagia." dan _happily ever after_ hanya ada di dalam dunia dongeng, bantahku. Sedikit berharap aku tidak sedang menyuarakan pikiranku.

Lengannya sekarang berpindah dan menggenggam pinggangku dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ia menahan sakit. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berlutut di depannya. "Draco! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan mimik panik, bahkan dia masih tersenyum dan memberiku isyarat agar tetap duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku menurutinya. Tanpa membantah sedikit pun.

Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup, aku mengutuk kelabu milik Draco.

Lengannya kembali memelukku, jauh lebih erat. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur menyentuh pipiku membuatku berpaling ke arahnya. Bibir yang dulunya merah kini terlihat pucat. Bibir itu perlahan menelusuri keningku, aku memejamkan mata dan berharap bahwa kejadian ini akan terulang kembali—di tahun-tahun berikutnya. "_I LOVE YOU._" gumamnya pelan. Dengan sigap aku kembali menggigit bibirku dan membuat lukanya semakin membesar.

"_Don't! Please_! Bukan sekarang Draco." Teriakku dengan isakan. "Jika kau mengucapkan ini untuk perpisahan aku benar-benar—Tidak! Bukan sekarang kau tahu itu—"aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, membuatku tersentak dan menggeram di saat yang sama.

Sakit!

Tangannya yang dingin menelusuri pipiku lagi. "Tidak! aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." Draco menyungingkan senyumnya, "Apa salah jika errr— aku mengucapkan cinta kepada kekasihku sendiri, Harry?_ Love_?" bisiknya pelan. Aku menatapnya—dan lagi, aku tenggelam di lautan kelabunya, yang membuat mataku refleks membasah permukaan kulitku.

Sakit!

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku.

Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil sementara itu ia—dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya—mengalihkan tatapannya dari mataku yang menatapnya. "_I LOVE YOU TOO__._" eluhku pelan tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya, dia menatapku—dan detik berikutnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya.

_"__Please! Don't hurts your self__, love_." tangannya menelusuri kulit bibirku yang menutupi luka besar di dalam sana.

Aku tertawa miris sambil memejamkan mataku.

Menikmati sentuhannya, yang mengirimkan jutaan volt di permukaan kulitku.

Ia menyentuh daguku, menekannya—hingga membuat bibirku sedikit terbuka dan sesuatu yang dingin—sedingin es—menyapu bibirku. Membuat rasa anyir dan asin itu tercampur-baur dalam saliva kami berdua yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah.

Aku tak ingin melepasnya.

Aku ingin menikmati ini, selamanya.

Hingga saat tangannya di tengkukku yang menekan agar ciuman kami semakin dalam—kini mengendur dan disaat yang bersamaan sesuatu yang—tadinya menyapu dan melumat lembut bibirku—tidak merespon ciumanku.

Aku membebelalakkan mataku.

Tubuhnya lemas dan kaku.

Tubuhnya hampir terhempas jika aku tidak memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Saat itu kusadari bahwa dia sudah meninggalkanku.

**xoxoxoXOXOXOxoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku agar tidak mengeluarkan jeritan. Jika perlu aku akan menyiramnya dengan air mendidih jika itu—bisa membantu.

Aku tak ingin mengganggu orang-orang disini hanya karena mendengar suaraku yang berteriak kesetanan. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, hanya suara lenguhan pendek yang keluar dari bibirku—setelah aku berhasil menggigit bibirku hingga rasa anyir menyebari ke dalam mulutku.

Aku menatap bangunan kokoh di depanku yang membuatku benar-benar terpukul. Bangunan kokoh dengan jelasnya menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang kucintai—meninggalkanku.

Aku meraihnya, mengusapnya pelan dan mencium permukaannya. Aku menangis sesenggukan di atas permukaannya.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku memilih hidup bersamanya, tapi kenapa dia—tega sekali meninggalkanku terlebih dulu?

Tidak cukupkah aku menderita karena penyakitnya itu?

Dan sekarang apa? Dia meninggalkanku, selamanya.

Dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mungkin kembali, tentu saja aku tahu itu.

Sesaat aku meninggalkan tempat—yang sudah menguras air mataku—dan berjalan tanpa arah.

Kenangan-kenanganku bersma Draco masih berputar di dalam pikiranku.

Suara dentuman, raungan, bising kendaraan—semuanya menggema di telingaku dalam satu irama yang menyesakkan gendang telingaku, tapi hanya satu suara yang membuatku benar-benar tertarik

_"I LOVE YOU"_

Suaranya yang merdu terdengar berulang-ulang di pikiranku, aku tersenyum. Memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Setiap jutaan Volt yang ia kirimkan di permukaan kulitku. Dan deru nafasnya saat ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuatku—sedetik melupakan cara bernafas. Dan bibirnya yang memabuk—

Ckiittt!

Brakkkk!

Bugghhh!

Tubuhku terpental.

Bau anyir—yang mengerikan—itu memenuhi rongga hidungku membuatku benar-benar mual, mengaduk-ngakduk isi perutku.

Aku menyadari, rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini akan segera hilang

Aku akan menyusulmu, kita akan bahagia dan kembali menjalin cinta yang sesungguhnya, di surga.

Bayangan putih dirinya yang transparan mengelilingi tubuhku yang dipenuhi dengan darah segar. Dia, Draco, menyunggingkan senyum indahnya, membuatku tersenyum miris menahan sakit yang luar biasa di semua bagian tubuhku yang sebagian patah dan retak.

"_I—I Love You _ughhhh_— Too__._" gumamku pelan, aku berhasil menemukannya, menemukan suaraku. Tak apa jika harus di bayar dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti tadi.

Aku menyadari, aku sempat melihat ada sebagian orang yang ingin melihat bagaimana nasibku, apakah aku masih hidup dengan darah yang terhambur mubazir seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa miris. Setiap aku menggerakkan tubuhku, sekecil apapun seinchi apapun, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuk hingga sampai ke tulang dan hinggap di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

Dan sesaat sakit itu mulai menghilang seiring dengan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan membuatku semakin pusing.

Terima Kasih Tuhan!

**.**

**.**

**xoxoxoXOXOXOxoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to leave me review, ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you guys :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BerRy_**


End file.
